Jin Kazama VS Sasuke Uchiha
DBX_-_Jin_Kazama_VS_Sasuke_Uchiha.png|Commander Ghost NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Description A bloodbath in the marks of hell on two spiky-haired sons of great expectations! But will the Devil Gene prevail, or the Cursed Seal of Heaven bury it for good? ---- A winding forest... (Begin Temple of Time) Two men were walking down the path earlier... Both cloaked in dark coats with red clouds... And one man and his team were after him. Silently creeping through the forest, the team made its way ahead, jumping through the trees, until all but the leader stopped at the signal of a white-coated hand, which belonged to the leader himself. "Tch... Stop here. I can sense an immense chakra nearby. And if it's Itachi, this is my fight." "But Sasuke, wouldn't it be more practical if we-" "Shut up, Suigetsu. This is my business. The only reason you're tagging along is to ensure that I survive until I find Itachi. Nothing more, nothing else." As Sasuke said this, his white-coated hand did a small spin and pointed a sharp silver kunai blade to Suigetsu's throat. Suigetsu, his white hair blowing in the wind, purple-eyed face now panicked, gulped and backed off. "Good. Now get outta my way. I'll handle this on my own." Sasuke jumped out the tree. His spiky black hair, bangs included, blew in the wind as his hand reached out behind him, to the rope belt keeping up his kilt. It grabbed onto a black bar along the belt and slowly drew it to reveal a dangerous looking longsword. Silver, sharp and three feet long, the Kusanagi was like a venomous snake latched to Sasuke's hand. Turning to his eyes, they had a look of pure hatred on them. A black wheel spun onto them as they turned red. Finally, the full form of Sasuke Uchiha was revealed. Slender, dressed in a white open jacket, and looking more lethal than a hawk, the avenger gazed into the bushes. "Stop hiding and fight me, you coward! Or do you admit that I'm stronger than you?" (Begin Heavy Violence) As he said this, however, a man that looked almost just like him, only more muscular, shot out of the bushes with his boxing glove fist raised, and almost delivered a slug right to Sasuke's jaw, which Sasuke only ducked because of the Sharingan. "What the- You, you're not Itachi...! You're of no use then, get away now or suffer the consequences." The muscular man, Jin Kazama, turned around to face him and shook his head. Instead, he raised his fists in combative position for a fight. "Destiny has led both of us here, and for one of us, destiny will end." Sasuke smirked at these words. He wiped his mouth and swung forward the Kusanagi, lightning running through the blade like a serpent that entwined it, longing to shut its jaws on the victim. "This was your mistake... Now bow down in the name of Uchiha!" ' Render - Jin Kazama VS Sasuke Uchiha.png|Commander Ghost LionsDBXRender2.gif|ThatOneNoob2 ' The fighters dashed at each other full-force, meeting in a violent clash of fist-to-sword, as both bounced off. Sasuke leapt back twice, observing Jin with the Sharingan as he looked into him, but Jin quickly lashed ahead and punched Sasuke directly in the face, standing him up as he slammed another fist into Sasuke's chest, surging with red lightning. He then slammed his foot full-force into the Uchiha, knocking him back as he coughed a little blood. Sasuke, however, remained a badass as he wiped it off his mouth and grinned. "If that's your best then you truly are wasting my time." Sasuke teleported behind Jin as he said this. Jin turned around and raised a fist, but Sasuke's foot met his chin early as he was knocked into the air. Sasuke hurriedly did a few turning axe kicks in midair, lightning charging his sword. "Lion's Barrage..." Sasuke delivered the final blow, kicking Jin into the ground with great strength as he pulled his sword over his shoulder and swung just as he appeared in front of Jin. "...Chidori Current!" The lightning emitted from the sword created a huge blast as debris flew everywhere. As the blue lasers dimmed out, Sasuke was there, very much alive, his Kusanagi locked onto Jin's surging fist, as he, too, was alive. Sasuke and Jin continued their strained clash, wrestling on as they pushed against each other with pure physical force, but neither could overpower the other. Fortunately for Sasuke, he had a backup plan. On Sasuke's arm, a blue spark flew up as it began glowing violently like a laser show, lightning forming a perfect scalpel along Sasuke's hand. He quickly raised it up at Jin's stomach. "Chidori!" Lightning surged along Jin as he was electrocuted by the attack, giving Sasuke the opportunity to kick him away by the stomach and jump back. "It ends here. Fire Style:- Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke puffed up his cheeks and raised his fingers to his mouth like a gun, spurring out violent orange flames as he did so. The fire lashed out and surrounded Jin in flame and smoke, burying him completely within the sea of orange. Sasuke relaxed as he landed on a rock and sheathed the Kusanagi. "Looks like it's over." The smoke cleared off, where Jin was, revealing a shadowy large figure standing there instead. Two menacing red eyes shone in the dark as the winged shadow burst out the smoke and blasted the rock Sasuke was on with an eye laser from its forehead, destroying it and taking the Uchiha by surprise. "What the-" "YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A TASTE OF DEATH!" Devil Jin flew into the air and augmented both his fists with red lightning. He swooped down and did a left hook, trying to slug Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke defended with his sword. To his surprise, Devil Jin, however, shot another laser into his head, causing it to sear in agony. Sasuke took a step back, holding his searing head as Devil Jin crossed his arms and laughed. "This is your end, bastard! Enjoy it!" Devil Jin charged up another eye laser and aimed it at Sasuke's brain, launching it. The charged red energy headed straight forward to fry the young ninja's brain, but Sasuke's Sharingan flashed by as he suddenly and rapidly turned gray. His hair grew longer and silver, and two hawk wings sprouted out his back. A black "X" appeared along Sasuke's nose and he instantly blocked the laser with his sword. "This was your final mistake, lowlife. Never challenge the Uchiha." Sasuke burst upwards gloriously, his wings carrying him like a true hawk, as Devil Jin flew up, too. He punched at Sasuke's face, but the cursed ninja's hand caught his, as Sasuke twisted Jin's knuckle, causing him to yell with both pain and relish as Sasuke sent a surge of black lightning through his body. Sasuke flew up and drew his sword, preparing to charge down as electricity charged through it, but much to his surprise, Jin was still good to go! Sasuke was forced to raise his sword as he was pelted by laser blasts, weakening his grip on the blade. Jin took this opportunity to fly up and slam his electrically-powered fist into Sasuke's face, followed by a kick into the ground. He charged up another red laser as Sasuke's arm glew deep black, lightning surging out as Chidori. Jin fired the laser out his eye the same second Sasuke jumped ahead with the Chidori Lament, clashing the laser, creating a mini light-show of black and pink as the two combatants jumped past their own attacks, reverting to normal, about to clash once more, electric sword to electric fist. BAZASH! "...Begone." As the electric flash cleared off, Sasuke was continuing on his walk. His eyes were hidden as he walked on, leaving a kneeling Jin on the ground. "With the thunderclap!" A roaring blue electric blast raged out the clouds and zapped Jin full-force, shocking every atom in his body as it did so, sending current down his spine as he motionlessly collapsed to the ground. Sasuke raised his head, revealing the blood-red Sharingan. "Itachi... You're next. My mercy wavers." DBX! ---- Lion:- That was electrifying! The winner of this DBX is Sasuke Uchiha. Next time, pink fans are gonna find out what side characters can truly do. Category:SlashLion5K Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music